In Four Acts
by Deceptigal
Summary: Count Olaf is surprised when Kit Snicket decided to show up after so long, especially now, of all times. That doesn't mean it displeases him. Based on the FILM events and characters (i.e. Jim Carrey's portrayal of Count Olaf)
1. Act I

A/N: My first ASOUE fic! Honestly I haven't finished the books but learned about Count Olaf and Kit. I so wanted to write a fic about them but didn't want to say anything wrong since I have't finished the books. So I decided to incorporate their relationship into the movie. To see how interesting it would be to have Kit in it. Again, this is the movie and I apologize if the characters seem OOC but I based it on how they are in the film. And I based Kit's appearance on Keira Knightley because I adore her and couldn't see anyone else as Kit.

NOTE: Kit is not with Dewey in this version. Basically Dewey does not exist here.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters belonging to the series.

* * *

Kit Snicket hadn't been to his house in years. And yet nothing has changed. She knew then at least that he has his grass cut, though not as often and short as one would normally have it cut.

She walked up the rickety staircase and stared at the door, the eye carved on it staring at her back. Her hand was shaking. She steadied herself and knocked twice.

A young boy opened the door for her, with a young girl behind him. He spoke hesitantly.

"Yes?"

Kit noticed the sadness in his voice immediately. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Hi there, I'm Kit." She decided not to reveal her last name.

It was the girl who spoke. She smiled, hesitantly. "How do you do? I'm Violet. This is my brother Klaus."

"Hey." Klaus said.

Kit heard a coo and looked down. It was a baby girl, her eyes bright, her smile wide, the complete opposite of the two other children. The baby waved at her.

"And who is this precious little girl?" Kit asked, waving back.

Violet picked the baby up. "This is Sunny, our sister."

The older woman smiled. "Well she certainly lives up to her name."

Violet and Klaus smiled back, but of course, like how the rest of their week had been like, the joy didn't last.

"Well hello, hello, hello. Who do we have here?" All four looked up the stairs and saw Count Olaf from the second floor.

Kit tried to steady her heartbeat after hearing his voice and seeing his face after so long. But it was hard to do with him staring at her like she was a ghost. To his credit, his grin was still there, probably not to alarm the children.

He slowly walked downstairs and towards them. "Children, why don't you continue your chores in the kitchen? I wish to speak to our guest alone." He said this without taking his eyes off of said guest.

The Baudelaires knew better than to disobey his orders and, with one last glance at Kit, they did as they were told.

"Nice meeting you, Ms. Kit." Violet said before running off.

Kit nodded at her.

And she was now all alone with the man she was supposed to meet in the first place. As soon as he was right in front of her, she froze, she couldn't remember what she was supposed to do. After so long, he could still distract her. She forced herself to look at his face, and couldn't help but think of how unfair it was that he was still as handsome as ever to her. Sure, his hygiene needed work, and his teeth needed cleaning but other than that and oh god, that grin. It could still make her knees weak.

She gulped and noticed how intensely he was staring at her. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Ms. Kit?" he asked.

Kit was glad her voice wasn't shaky as she thought it would've been. "I know what you're planning to do, Olaf. With the children."

He tilted his head. "And you intend to stop me, is that it?"

She crossed her arms, more confident now. "If you must know, no, I do not."

"…What?" he asked, and she could tell how shocked he really was.

Kit continued. "Nothing good ever came from me getting involved, as you are aware." She stopped and noticed his blank yet somehow solemn expression. "So instead of getting in your way, I'll be much more content to sit back and watch. To observe."

Olaf paused before chuckling. "I beg your pardon?"

"I'm serious, Olaf. If you haven't noticed, I've done nothing so far. I haven't tried to take the children away from you have I?"

The Count stepped closer to her, and she noticed the glint in his eyes. "Well Kit, I must say, I appreciate that you not getting in my way. However, I can't help but think that what you said is also an excuse to come see me. I mean, you didn't actually have to tell me all this out of the blue, did you?"

Kit hesitated before answering. She hoped she wasn't blushing. No, she had to stay confident, no matter how true some of the Count's words actually were. Not that it meant she couldn't have fun with where the conversation was heading.

Chin up and adjusting her glasses, Kit smiled and made her way to the door. "Good day, Count Olaf. I'll be seeing you." She closed the door on her way out.

* * *

Olaf stared at the door, confused. Confused by the blonde beauty he had not seen in so long. But, he felt better when he realized what Kit had said, that she'd be seeing him again. That, and his home, for at least a while, would carry her wonderful scent once again.

* * *

Olaf's plan had failed. Mr. Poe immediately took the children away. The only fortunate thing to come out was that his car was still in tact, not wrecked by a train.

But he was so looking forward to buying a better vehicle with the fortune that would've already been his if it weren't for the Baudelaires.

He was checking for any damage to his car when another one pulled up behind it. Frankly, he was too pissed to deal with anyone at that moment, "Yes, yes, I'll move, give me a minute."

"Oh, no need."

He quickly turned around and knew exactly who was speaking. He could never forget her voice.

Kit Snicket got out of her car and approached the Count. She smiled up at him, and already his day wasn't as bad. "So? Are you billionaire, trillionaire, whatever-aire yet?"

And just like that his mood went sour. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh I think you know how it went." Then something occurred to him. "How did you even know I'd be here?"

Kit shrugged. "I was there at the hearing. And I saw that mischievous look you had and decided to follow you, see what you were up to." She sighed. "Doesn't look like it worked out though."

Olaf snarled. "I'll get that fortune and I'll kill those kids. Don't think I'm giving up."

"I know you won't. That's one of the things I admire about you."

The snarl went away and he stared at her, not sure if he heard her right. Then again, Kit was straightforward with a lot of things, a trait that was very helpful when they had just started…

Olaf looked at her then, softly yet still guarded. "Kit."

She looked away, and he could see the blush forming on her cheeks. She always did that around him, and Olaf still couldn't believe how lucky he had been to be the one to cause those blushes.

"You still won't come with me? Join me?" he asked, already sure what she'd say and yet hoped it would be different.

Kit crossed her arms. "In what? Your pursuit of three children and their dead parents' wealth?"

He glanced left and right. "Yes. That's the idea."

She bit her lip. "Olaf you know I can't."

He dared to grab her arm and relaxed when she didn't pull away. "But think of how much fun we'd have together. We used to, once before. Don't you want that again?" At the question, his voice softened.

To his surprise, Kit didn't scowl. Instead, she gave him one her genuine smiles, and kissed his cheek. He didn't move, afraid that it would ruin the moment.

"Goodbye, Olaf." Still too stunned to move, he simply watched her get back in her car and drive off, staring at her until she was a speck.

But he recovered soon after, getting into his own car and already his mind racing to figure out where the Baudelaires would be taken to next.

* * *

A/N: Again, movieverse, that's the events this fic will follow. I changed Kit's attitude a little simply because I don't want her interrupting events too much, but still wanted her to be present. You'll understand more in the following chapters (which I'm already working on) let me know what you think so far! :)


	2. Act II

Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events or any of its characters.

* * *

Kit parked right beside Olaf's car and got into the house she presumed belong to an unfortunate character. The door had been left opened and she let herself in.

Already she could hear someone muffling. "What do we have here?" she asked once she saw Olaf and the man with hooks for hands from his theatre troupe, Fernald; them, and the man they had kidnapped, who was at that moment, tied up, gagged, and on the floor of his living room.

"Quiet, can't you see we have a prisoner with us?" Olaf said, too focused on said man to look at her.

Kit rolled her eyes, already used to his attitude. "And I take it you'll be dealing with him soon?" On her way Kit had learned that the man was Gustav, Montgomery's assistant.

Olaf however, was still too engrossed in his scheme. "I apologize, sir. But you're sacrifice is all for the greater good, I assure you." He turned to Fernald. "Bring him to the station, we wouldn't want him to miss his train."

Fernald lifted Gustav up and carried him over his shoulder. After giving Kit a quick nod, he and the poor assistant exited the house.

It was only then that Olaf finally looked at Kit. "Odd." he said.

Kit frowned. "What is?"

Olaf stepped closer to her. "You didn't even try to stop me from killing the man. Usually you'd be spilling all your good, moral advice before I'd even gagged him. Don't tell me you have a fever?" He touched her forehead then and she restrained herself from reacting. She didn't want him to know that she had missed his touch.

Kit noticed that Olaf lingered much longer than necessary before withdrawing his hand.

She coughed to fill the silence she didn't want to descend upon them. "I told you, I simply wish to watch."

Olaf narrowed eyes briefly before shrugging. "Well, if you haven't nagged me yet then I suppose-"

Kit interrupted him with a laugh. "What do you mean nag?"

"You used to do it constantly. Remember when I got us tickets to this one show? And you kept reminding me not to leave them at home?"

She crossed her arms, smiling. "And what happened?"

He paused. "I really did end up leaving them and we didn't get into the show."

"But, the night still went on, and it was much more wonderful, in fact."

Olaf raised an eyebrow. Waiting for her to continue. "You and your theatre troupe did the show yourselves in your backya-"

" _Theatooour_ "

" _-theatooour_. Which to me was probably better than the show we were supposed to have seen."

* * *

Olaf smiled, remembering as well. When he and Kit were rejected entry to that particular show, he saw how disappointed she was and badly wished to correct his mistake. So he called up his troupe, assigned himself and them roles, and held a show, with her as the only audience member. He'll never forget her applause, her laughter, her smile, how grateful she was,

And the kiss she gave him after the performance.

Olaf noticed her blushing and concluded that she was thinking of the same thing. "Yes, that was a marvelous night, wasn't it?" he asked.

She nodded, the blush ever present.

And it was Olaf's turn to cough. "Speaking of performances, now that Gustav has been taken care of, I will be taking on the role of Montgomery's new assistant."

She smiled, and Olaf knew she already knew. "Oh? And do I get to meet this new character of yours?"

Olaf smirked. "If you wish my dear. But I warn you, he may not be as attractive as I. Don't be so disappointed."

She laughed- _and oh how wonderful it was to hear that laugh again_ \- as he went to go change into his disguise.

* * *

Olaf came back, as another person, dressed in a yellow coat, had glasses on and even sported an askew moustache. "Hello there, I am Stephano, and I am an Italian man." He said in a nasally voice.

Kit smiled. She had forgotten how serious Olaf could be once he had gotten into the role. "Good day Mr. Stephano, I'm Kit."

"Well you are certainly a beauty. Your boyfriend is one lucky guy, I assure you."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have one, I'm afraid."

Stephano feigned shock. "If you don't mind me saying, I find that hard to believe. But, since you're available I think I have just the guy for you."

Kit decided that it was time for the conversation to take an interesting turn. "Trust me Mr. Stephano, I have my eyes on one man in particular already."

She noticed how he almost stumbled, and that his eyes widened. Stephano adjusted his glasses. "And- and- uhm, who would that be?"

"I'm afraid I don't know you well enough to divulge that information." she said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Kit, that's hardly-" his voice changed back to that of Olaf's before he corrected himself. "-I mean, well, you never know, maybe I do happen to know this man. In particular. Specifically. Possibly."

She considered it a victory to have him come out of character, however brief it may have been. "I'm sure you do. And he's quite handsome. Sweeps me off my feet too." She leaned in closer, lips almost touching his. "His kisses take my breath away."

Stephano leaned in as well, but Kit quickly stepped back, causing Stephano to almost stumble once more. "Perhaps I'll tell you more some other time. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Stephano."

Kit heard the groan as she left the house.

* * *

Count Olaf, after much whining from Fernald, finally decided to stop by a restroom for his associate. Luckily there was a convenience store.

While Fernald was busy, the Count inspected the convenience store's contents. But found something, rather some _one_ much interesting.

Kit Snicket was there as well.

"Did you hear?" she asked, "there's this Italian man, Stephano, wanted for murdering Dr. Montgomery. Imagine that. Now those poor Baudelaire children have to go look for another guardian.

Her acting was getting better, he supposed. Olaf decided to play along. "Indeed, that Stephano must have been a truly wicked man."

"Well I heard he was quite the looker."

Olaf blushed.

"Though not as handsome as you I imagine."

He blushed even more. But thankfully, he still had the mind to grin. "Well, I'm hardly surprised, Though still flattered you think so." Olaf noticed Fernald was making his way back, and as much as he wanted to spend more time with Kit, especially when she had gotten so much more playful, he still had to track the children.

"I apologize, but I must be going. However I am certain I'll be seeing you again soon, Kitten." He grabbed her by the wrist and kissed her hand, lingering a while. Olaf gave her a wicked grin, winked at her, and went back to his car, with Fernald trailing behind him.

Olaf didn't comment that she was wearing the exact same dress from the first night she had said yes to a date with him.

Kit could still feel his lips on her hand as he drove away. She also didn't comment on the fact that Olaf had called her by the old nickname he had given her.


End file.
